Light and Dark
by BloodyTeddyBear
Summary: "If the dark magic ever consumes me, you have to save me, alright?" Chapter 4 is finally out! (T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So this will be a new story that I'll be making I think once a week. I hope you enjoy it and remember to leave rates and reviews. See you later!**

**Chapter 1:**

(Natsu POV)

"Where are you?" I ask no one as I stomp through the forest. "This isn't funny. Come out. I've been searching for weeks!" I hear no oversized footsteps. I scream in frustration. "Where are you Layla!?"

Layla is my dragon parent. She taught me my magic, which is light dragon magic. When I was a baby, I was found in the forest and she raised me an taught me everything I know. She told me that I was a light dragon. An actual dragon, but she never told me who my birthparents were. I'm guessing she didn't know. She taught me how to go into my dragon form, since she found me in human form. She was always too happy in my opinion. I wouldn't blame her though. She had to give up her child to her husband because her daughter had dark dragon magic. She was probably glad to have someone to teach magic to. I considered her my own mother, but I know she was trying her best to think of me as her child. A few weeks ago she disappeared without a trace. I don't know where she is, but I've been searching everywhere. There's been no sign of her. There are too many things she hasn't taught me yet. She can't leave now. I'm only 10 years old by the way. How do you expect me to survive?

I kept stomping my small feet on the ground. At least she gave me a scarf to remember her by. I pushed to scarf to my nose and sniffed it.

"BOO!" A little girl's voice yelled.

"AAAAHHH!" I looked around frantically for the source of the voice. I spotted her hanging up side down on a tree branch. She was giggling. "Who are you? What are you doing there? How long have you been there? Are you alone? Are you stalking me? Why did you sneak up on me like that?" I breathed heavily. The little girl back flipped jumping off of the branch. "Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself!" I warned. She landing perfectly on her feet without a sound. Afterwards she stretched her arms above her head like a gymnast and looked at me. She smiled.

"Natsu!" She screamed while jumping at me, causing me to fall over. My eyes widened. "It took so long to find you! You move around too much, it's hard to trace you!" She hugged me tightly like a teddy bear.

"What? Who are you? Why didn't I smell you nearby? How do you know me?" I asked quickly. I was still lying on the ground. She got up off of me with a frown.

"You don't know?" I shook my head. She sighed. "I'm Lucy! I blocked my scent. Can't you do that? Apparently no, because I could smell you a mile away. My mother told me about you. She didn't tell you about me?" She explained with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Who is your mother?" I asked.

"Layla, of course! Your an idiot, wouldn't you be able to notice by my appearance? Or did she not show you her human form. Sneaky mother, sneaky." She held her fist to her chin like she was thinking. I started to look at her. She had short golden blonde hair with a little bit tied to the side. She also had warm, chocolate brown eyes. She was short and had a light blue, flowing dress that reached her knees.

"Layla is you mother? Does that mean your the one she had to send to her husband? She said you were a dark dragon and that she couldn't train you?" I questioned. She smiled.

"So she did talk about me. Yes, I was sent to my father to learn magic. I can see that I learned much more than you though, considering the whole leaving your scent everywhere situation. Can you read thoughts though?" I looked at her confused. Reading thoughts? "I guess not. I'll have to teach you then!"

"What makes you decide if you can teach me? I'm obviously older than you. Shouldn't I be teaching you?" I scoffed.

She giggled. "My mother and father told me if they had to leave, I was to find you and teach you! Don't get cocky, I'm only a year younger." She huffed and turned away crossing her arms and pouting.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"She had to go to some meeting somewhere. I don't know when she'll be back though. So don't ask!" She said still avoiding eye contact.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Well she had to tell one of us, but she thought you were too stupid to keep this information to yourself." She giggled.

"Oh... Hey!?" I asked offended.

"Her words not mine!" She said laughing and putting her arms up like she was surrendering. She reached her hand to mine. I pouted. "Come on let's go!" she said motioning me to take her hand. I grabbed it.

"Go where?" I demanded.

"To Fairy Tail of course! Jeeze... She didn't tell you anything did she?" She inquired as she held my other hand tightly and closed her eyes. "Just hang on okay?" I nodded, not knowing what to expect. A dark cloud surrounded us and we appeared in a town. I felt dizzy.

"Welcome to Magnolia, Natsu. We are going to join Fairy Tail. You will love it! It's where wizards go to find jobs and they fight all the time and destroy everything! It's amazing! I'll show you my house later. Come on!" She said tugging my hand and pulling me into town.

We ran for about ten minutes straight, but she didn't seem to break a single sweat. She must have had some tough training. I wonder who her father was. "Acnologia. My father is Acnologia." Her squeaky voice ring in my head.

"What. Why are you in my head?" I asked frantically.

"I told you. I'll teach you. Just come on we're almost there." She said aloud. She smiled brighter. We ran for another minute or so and ended at the front of a large building with a flag that had a strange mark on it.

"Here we are. This is Fairy Tail Natsu. Let's join." She pulled me inside and ran to the wooden bar. She stood in front of a short man with a grey mustache and balding hair. He was sitting on the countertop. "Master Makarov. I am Lucy and this is Natsu," pointing to herself then me, "We want to join your guild! He wants his mark red on his right shoulder!" She said. I looked at her confused until I heard a small pop and saw the mark that was on the flag outside on my shoulder. My eyes widened and I looked at Lucy, who now had the mark on her right hand, in black.

She smiled at me and hugged me again. "There. Now we are official Fairy Tail mages!" She jumped up and down. "I kinda looked through your mind to see your favorite color. I'm sorry." She said embarrassed. I nodded saying it was fine. She smiled again. "We have to go introduce ourselves to everyone. Let's go to Erza and Gray first." She said.

She dragged me to a girl with scarlet hair and a raven haired boy with no shirt or pants. "Gray, your clothes." A brown haired girl said as we arrived. The boy screamed and started searching for his clothes as the two girls laughed.

"Nastu. Don't tell them your a dragon okay? Say you are a dragon slayer." Lucy whispered. We walked over tithe small group.

"Hello! I'm Lucy and this is Natsu. We just joined the guild. I hope we can be friends!" She grinned and let the others introduce themselves as she walked to each one of them.

"Yo pinky! Stop staring into space!" I turned to see the black haired boy without a shirt.

"Don't call me pinky! My name is Natsu. Go put some clothes on!" I told him. He looked down and screamed. Then he ran around asking people if he could borrow their shirts. I laughed and turned to see a red haired girl and a white haired girl fighting. They looked a little older than him.

"Hi. I'm Natsu. What are your names?" The two girls looked to me with death glares and continued fighting. I shivered.

"Don't worry Natsu, they will calm down later." Squeaked a girl with messy blue hair. "I'm Levy McGarden. It's nice to meet you." She smiled and stuck out her hand for me to shake. I shook it and smiled. "The one with the red hair is Erza Scarlett, and the one with the white hair is Mirajane Strauss. They are huge rivals. I think you will be able to get along with them individually though, so don't worry. Just try not to eat Erza's strawberry cake." She laughed nervously.

I met everyone else and they all seemed pretty nice. Although we just met, it seems like the mages of Fairy Tail are a big family. I smiled.

"Ready to go?" Lucy popped up and asked. I looked at her and smiled saying yes. I said goodbye to everyone and we headed out of the guild.

"Okay so we are going to my house okay? You will be living there too. I made it myself so try not to get your hopes up. It's in the woods, so I'll be able to teach you there too." She said as we walked toward the Magnolia forest. We talked about all of the people we met and what she'll be teaching me.

We stopped at a clearing in the woods. "This is where it is. It's hidden so no one will find us. I put a barrier around it too, so if anyone comes by, they will be transported to another part of the woods. Just try not to let anyone follow you when you come here okay?" She looked to me and smiled.

She turned back to the empty area and pressed her hands together. It created a shadow and it swirled around a few times. It separated and then appeared a large cottage. I looked at it with awe. How could she make such a thing as this? She giggled and started walking towards it.

She opened the door and revealed a living room with a large fireplace, a large desk, and an oversized couch. There were long windows behind the couch. She turned and showed me toward the kitchen, that had a hearth a pantry, a utensil cabinet, large rock countertops, and an island that we could sit at to eat. Down the hall were two bedrooms and two bathrooms. One of each was mine. By bedroom had a large bed, with super comfy covers. There was also a small fireplace. On my left side was a large window, that looked over a small garden outside. Next to a desk was a large wardrobe, with tons of clothes. How did this little girl make something as amazing as this? It must have taken her forever. In the bathroom was a bath, shower, toilet, and a sink. Simple enough.

I walked out the back door to the garden. It had so many different flowers and plants. There were also a few birds hanging out. I walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Do you like it?" Lucy surprised me. She was sitting in the chair next to me.

"Yeah. How did you make it though? It must have taken weeks."

"My dad taught me a lot more than my mom taught you. It only took an hour or so." She said monotonously. My jaw dropped. " I found this place a couple of weeks ago, before I went to search for you. My mom told me that she left you in this forest, so I checked here first." She looked at the stars.

"Oh." I said a bit embarrassed. She giggled. I followed her action and looked at the twinkling stars and the bright moon.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you okay? My mom told me that we have to stick together. We'll stay together, forever, right?" She said with uncertainty.

"Of course. We are like yin and yang, right? Even though I met you not to long ago, we will be best friends, and stay by each other's sides, and help each other when in trouble."

I saw her smile. It was a small, sweet smile. "Thank you Lucy. For helping me."

"Of course Natsu. My mother chose to train you for a reason, you know."

I didn't completely understand how that related to what we were talking about, but I didn't let it keep me stumped. We stayed quiet for a while, while staring at the stars. I won't be alone anymore. I thought of Layla and I talking under the stars. I smiled.

"Hey, Natsu."

"Hmm? Yeah Lucy."

"If the dark magic ever consumes me, you'll save me right?"

"Of course Lucy. I promise."

"Thank you Natsu. Im going to go to sleep now. Good night." She stood up and walked inside and closed the door.

"Good night."

What did she mean by that? Being consumed by darkness? Anyhow, I'll save her if she needs help. She saved me from being lonely.

I stood up and walked to my room. Trying to make as little noise as possible. If she is a dragon, she must have the same senses as me. I closed the door to my room and hopped onto my bed. It was so soft, I immediately fell asleep.

Thank you Lucy.

I smiled in my sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**So I hope you all like it. I hope it's not too weird or anything. They won't be kids the whole time okay. Don't worry. So rate and review and all that good stuff. Leave suggestions too if you want. See you soon!**

**-BloodyTeddyBear :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Im late on posting, I know. I had a bit of writer's block. This is chapter two. I'm sorry if the perspective is a bit too girly. Otherwise I hope you like it. Please leave reviews, I love seeing opinions on my stories. Hopefully I'll be able to post one chapter every other week. I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**

Chapter 2:

(Natsu's perspective)

"Wake up idiot!" I heard from the kitchen. She's banging pans again.

"No. Don't want to get up. I like sleep." I mumbled.

"I made food. Don't you want any?" She said in a pouty voice.

Did she just say she made food? Screw sleep. "Food!" I bounced off of my bed and into the kitchen to find a buffet for breakfast.

"Yeah. It is food. Be careful I accidentally poisoned something." She said carelessly while grabbing some eggs.

I sniffed the food and looked up. "There is no poison Lucy." Before I looked down again she was already eating most of the pancakes.

"Mine!" I grabbed as much food as I could and I protected it with my arms. She giggled and started eating slowly.

"Wanna go flying later? The sky is perfect today." She said while staring at the small window on the roof.

"Really? You never let me go flying."

"Meh."

"Wh-"

"I think you should practice the invisibility spell alright?" She cut me off.

I chuckled. She is so childish.

"I heard that." She warned.

I shivered.

We finished the food and I bounded outside after changing my clothes. We started towards the guild to get a mission.

It has been seven years since we joined Fairy Tail.

"What kind of mission are we getting?" I asked while turning my head towards her.

"I was thinking of destroying a guild. Nothing much. I think it was called Black Heart." She replied, bored.

"Alright." I looked back ahead.

Moments later I heard a large stick break behind me, a curse too. I shrugged it off.

Soon we reached the guild and got the mission approved by Mirajane.

Mirajane works at the bar, ever since her sister died on a mission two years ago. Mira was devastated when it happened, so she promised herself not to use magic unless it was to help anyone in complete danger.

We walked out of the guild after greeting everyone and having a few drinks.

I got bored of walking, so I used my "speed of light" spell to run as fast as light. I smirked. Everything is a competition.

When I got to the guild, Lucy already started punching a few of the weaker ones. She teleported. Damn her.

"Don't be greedy. I want to fight too." I whined. She snickered and kicked a Mage behind her.

I picked up a smaller person and rolled him into a ball. I threw him in the air, then punched him towards a group of irritated dark mages. They all rolled and landed crushed together on a wall. I smirked and grabbed a fat man's leg. I swung him in a circle around me. He screamed like a little girl. I knocked all of the crowding mages out and they fell to the floor like rag dolls. I threw the fat man over my head, jumped over him, and punched him in the stomach, sending him like a meteor through the wooden ground. Groans sounded as all of the wood splintered and cracked. Oops.

Lucy laughed. "You went a little overboard." She tied up a group of moaning mages with anti magic rope.

"What can I say? I like fighting." I replied. She tossed me some rope and I gathered the rest of the unconscious men.

She counted her pile. "Only 43. I'm disappointed." She pouted and slouched her shoulders.

"24. You beat me again." I fell on my back in defeat. She laughed loudly with her fists on her hips and looking to the ceiling.

"I will always beat you. I'm godly!" She boasted while punching the air and laughing maniacally. "Isn't that right?" She asked one of the mages. He nodded and laughed nervously. I would hate to be in his shoes.

She ripped out a random piece of paper and a pen. Where did that come from? She scribbled on it and slapped it on a fat man's bald head. I cringed. That sounded painful. There was a groan from the fat man.

"He deserved it. He is a pervert." Sh said. I looked at her with a confused face. She sighed and clutched her hands together while twisting to the side and bringing her foot up. "Oh what a mighty fine lady you are! Could you come here and give me a little smooch?" She mocked the man. She returned to a normal position and mimicked a gag.

I laughed. She teleported the group to the magic council. She surprised me by grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the wrecked guild. I was still on my back and I knew there would be burns later. I scrambled to stand up and she giggled.

"Money!" She exclaimed as she received jewels from the old client. She is just too enthusiastic sometimes. We don't even need the money. We just give it to the guild or any homeless people we meet on the road.

Unless we need food. Then she spends almost 200,000 jewels on food. She likes to "stock up" or something. It never lasts though. She always makes giant meals. Or I'll end up eating a quarter of it after we get home.

She teleported us back to Magnolia where she gave a few homeless people some jewels as well as a couple of shop owners.

We reached the guild and greeted everyone. She walked upstairs to give Master half of the money. I heard him chuckle at something. What are they talking about? I want to know! Mirajane giggled and handed me a plate of fire chicken. For some reason, I like to eat fire. Lucy says it's fine though, as long as I eat something else with it.

I felt my head get smacked by a chair. "Gray, you bastard!" I shouted. He laughed. I punched him in the face and he flew towards the wall. "Put some clothes on you pervert!" He screeched and soon, the rest of the guild joined in on the fight. Except for Erza, who was eating cake.

It ended as Lucy shocked everyone with a bit of lightning. I taught her that trick.

Gray was twitching on the ground. He was wearing only his boxers again. Serves that bastard right. I crossed my arms and kicked myself to my untouched food.

It was gone in mere seconds. My head fell to the counter in depression. It was so good. Why couldn't I have an unlimited supply of fire chicken? My sobbing of despair ended as I felt Lucy pat my back.

"Lucy!" I attacked her in a hug and we fell to the floor with a thump.

"Damn Natsu. Don't lay on top of me. You're too fat." She choked out.

"I am NOT fat." I retorted while I furrowed my eyebrows.

She giggled and kicked me to a wall. "Of course not." She said. I barely missed Gajeel who was having a romantic session with a pile of nails. He was singing and cooing at the metal.

Gajeel is a metal dragon slayer. He is grumpy and eats metal. He also likes to sing, which hurts my ears terribly. It's torture to listen to that metal freak. He is taller than me, and has long black spiky hair. Some of the guild members think he is scary, but he just looks like that. Every since he joined the guild, he has been suspicious of Lucy and I.

"Get away from me bastard!" He yelled. He punched me to the ceiling and I got stuck. He laughed and Lucy had to pry me away from fighting him. She smacked me on the ground and smiled.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu." She said disapprovingly. "You shouldn't get into so many fights." Then she crouched down to my ear to whisper "You might go dark." What? Then she stood up again while pulling my hair. "We don't want that, do we?" She gritted her teeth and swung me to the other wall.

Something is off with her today. She never grits her teeth. Oh well.

I crashed into the wall and groaned. I almost hit Team Shadow Gear.

I fell and groaned again. That was a tough hit. I felt her pick me up by my vest and throw me on her back. She fell backwards and I took the blow. I hate when she does that. She laughed and rolled over so she faced me.

She leaned her face over mine and smiled sweetly. I swear I heard Mirajane collapse. I blinked at her. She pecked my nose with her lips and I froze. I heard a few drunken coos and aww's. My face heated up and I only saw her smirking. Then, I felt a hard fist come in contact with my red cheek. "What the hell?" I asked, flustered. The only answer I got was more punching. I finally scooted away and prepared a fighting stance.

"If you are getting serious, then take it outside!" Master called from the second floor. There were a few snickers and bets being made. Most of them were betting on me to win. It's a rare event to see Lucy and I fight.

She teleported us outside and smirked. "Ready?" She challenged.

"Always." I said.

Fairy Tail flooded through the doors to watch our fight.

I cracked my knuckles. "You first."

She raised an eyebrow. "If you say so." She leapt at me and I dodged.

I smirked and turned to her where I was met with a foot to the face. I fell on my back and skidded. I jumped up and used my "Speed of light" spell to run at her. She hopped over me and kicked my back. I fell into the dirt and coughed. I did a back flip and surprised her by punching her thigh. She fell over, but kicked herself back up. Our fists met and we smiled at each other. She swiftly bent down and kicked under my feet. She grabbed my arm and swung me into a tree. I bounced up and rushed toward her. She tried to punch me, but I cartwheeled out of the way. I stood up and kicked her in the stomach. She grimaced but did an arial flip over my head, then kicked the back of my knees. I fell on my back and she towered over me. I kicked her down and we kept fighting for about fifteen more minutes.

I groaned. She beat me again.

When I wasn't looking, she kicked me on my back and held her fist to my face.

Three quarters of the guild was depressed about losing money. I was stuck on the ground. She tired me out.

She stuck out her hand for me to grab. I smiled and pulled her down with me. She squeaked and I rolled on top of her. Mirajane fainted again. Lucy laughed and we rolled over each other like animals while smiling. A drunk Cana smirked after looking at her cards. What is she thinking about? I couldn't tell because I haven't perfected reading drunk minds yet. It would be great if I did because half of the guild is always drunk.

We spent a few more hours at the guild then headed home.

We ate dinner and I bounced outside.

We walked to a small clearing not far from the backyard.

"Alright you know the drill." Lucy said while spinning her index finger in a small circle a few times.

She breathed in slowly and stretched her arms out to her sides. A black cloud covered her and out emerged a beautiful midnight black dragon. She had soft brown eyes and pearly teeth. Her wings were outstretched to show navy blue skin. Her belly was blue and she had small blue crescents around her body. Her scales were black. In the middle of her back was a small circle that was half white and half black. It had a blue rim around it.

I concentrated on my own dragon form and breathed slowly. A yellow cloud surrounded me and I grew into a dragon. I stretched my white wings and flapped away the rest of the cloud. I stretched my legs and looked at my pearly claws and grey scales with a red undertone. On my back I have the same sign as lucy but with a red outer rim.

I opened and closed my jaw a few times to stretch it out. I also stretched my back and neck. It feels good to be in my dragon form.

I bounced on my large feet a little bit, sending a few shock waves through the Earth. My eyes widened. Oops.

I can be a bit too destructive sometimes.

I closed my eyes and recited the invisibility spell, but allowed Lucy to see me.

Lucy did the same.

"Perfect. You mastered it. Good job Natsu." Lucy said.

"To the mountains!" I said as I started to flap my wings to propel myself off of the ground.

Soon, we were up high enough to start flying.

"Race?" Lucy asked.

"Yes!" I shouted as I started towards the mountains. I was laughing along the way because I couldn't trace Lucy anywhere nearby.

I smelled the mountains and raced to a rocky platform.

"I win!"

"Nope."

"What?"

"I didn't say there were any rules did I?"

"Damn it." I pouted in defeat for the second time that day.

Lucy was standing on another platform. She teleported here.

She snickered.

I rolled onto my back and wings and stared at the sky. Gorgeous.

I heard Lucy quietly curse. I looked up to her and she was grimacing. She changed back to her human form and fell onto her knees. I transformed too and leapt to her side. She dug her fingers into her hair and groaned in pain.

What is going on?

"Damn." She cursed through gritted teeth. My eyes widened.

This has only happened once before. Three years ago.

We were flying around an I noticed that she fell from the sky. She was flat on the ground with her arms spread wide. She was gasping. Then she squinted her eyes and put one of her hands to her head. She was searching for the problem and cursed silently.

For the reason, I don't know. She never told me.

She has never gotten sick before, because we can't get any diseases from humans. But what is happening to her?

She fell to the ground while curled in a ball. I smelt a salty tear fall down her face.

Lucy has never cried before either.

"Fuck." She cursed through gritted teeth.

Then she smacked the ground with a fist. It sent large cracks along the mountainside and a huge ditch that was quarter of a mile wide and a few yards deep.

DONE!

**So chapter two is finally done! I know, I left you all with a cliffhanger, but I couldn't help myself. Especially when this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I intended it to. Hopefully, the perspective is alright. Please review and all that goodness. i hope you all enjoyed, and I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm back, and late, again! Im sorry, i had this chapter finished, but i was unable to log into my account for the past week. Anyways, I hope everyone has been having a good December so far. Thank you everyone for favoriting, following, and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**

(Natsu POV)

She smacked the ground with a fist. It sent large cracks along the mountainside and a huge ditch that was quarter of a mile wide and a few yards deep.

Then she stopped. She was breathing heavily. "Damn." She cursed under her breath. She hiccuped. She started to shake heavily.

I slowly reached my hand toward her. She was shivering, but I know normal human eyes wouldn't be able to see. I placed my palm in the middle of her back and ran it up and down slowly. She started to calm down. I heard a few sniffles.

She grabbed my hand and held it to her chest.

"Wha-?"

"Just. Shut. Up." She said between sniffles very huskily. There was a pained expression on her face.

Then I felt her drain some of my magic. What is she doing?

She sighed in relief and put my hand down.

"Thank you Natsu. I'm sorry. That hurt like hell." She said quietly.

"Don't be sorry. Could you tell me what happened though?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "It was the dark magic. It got out of control. I had to have some of yours to keep me balanced."

I remembered.

( FLASHBACK )

"I have the worse side of this you know." Thirteen year old Lucy said, looking away from me. "That is why you have to be nearby at all times."

...

"If the dark magic ever consumes me, you have to save me alright?" Nine year old Lucy said, looking at the stars.

(FLASHBACK END)

That is why.

"Is that what you meant, back then?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Oh. How many times has it actually happened?"

"Only three now."

"When was the first time?"

"A year before I met you."

"What happened then?"

"My father freaked. I was only eight then. He called my mother to help me straight away. She had to do what you just did." She paused and rolled onto her back. "It wasn't bad, but I was young. Everything seems more dramatic when you are little."

"It hurt really badly this time though. I didn't expect it to." She continued.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Why now?

"I'm going home. I have to sleep this off. Can you carry me?" She said while shakily standing up.

I grabbed her and sat her back down. "Yeah."

I changed into my dragon form and placed her in my palm. "Try to sleep now. I'll tell the guild you aren't coming back today." I started flying into the air after reciting the invisibility spell. It automatically turns off when changing forms.

She hummed and I felt her relax.

I flew back to our house. When I got back, I changed back and carried her on my back into her bedroom. I carefully placed her on her bed and put the blanket around her.

It was only midday, so I headed back toward the guild.

"Natsuuuuu!" I heard the squeaky voice whine.

"Happy?"

"Aye!"

"Where have you been?"

"Fishing. I got so many, I was going to give you some, but I ate them all." The blue cat said sadly.

"It's fine." I patted the little blue cat's head.

Happy is a flying cat known as an Exceed. Originally, Exceeds live in Edolas, which is a parallel world, but I found Happy in the forest a year after Lucy found me. Happy hatched from an egg six years ago. Happy is blue and loves fish.

He knows that Lucy and I are dragons, but he promised not to tell anyone. He is my little best friend and he is like family.

"Whew ish Lushy?" Happy said while munching on another fish. Liar. He said he didn't have any left.

"Oh she's at home. It's been a long day." I said.

Happy looked at me questionably but I shrugged it off.

"Are you going to the guild with me?" I asked the blue fish lover.

"Aye!" The cat replied.

We walked to the guild in a comfortable silence.

.

"Natsu- nii! Your back!" Romeo exclaimed as me and my cat walked through the doors.

"Oh yeah. No more training today." I said as I kneeled to pat his head.

"Can you show me another fire trick?" He asked gleefully.

"Sure." I found out a few years ago that I could use some fire magic. Romeo has been bugging me about it ever since. I don't know how I can use it, but I just guess that it has something to do with my parents.

I lit my hand on fire and shaped it into the Fairy Tail sign. The little kid's eyes widened and he jumped up and down smiling. I used some of my normal magic and made it into a block of light. I handed it to Romeo and he held it to his chest. "Thank you Natsu-nii!" He ran to his dad to show off.

Energetic little kid.

I stomped over to the bar and asked Mira for some food. She happily brought me some and started cleaning glasses. I ate my food slowly. I was worried about Lucy. What would happen if the magic takes over?

"Hey Natsu, are you alright? You're eating more slowly than usual." The barmaid examined.

I hummed and shoved another piece of chicken down my throat.

"It's Lucy right? I noticed she didn't come back with you." She pointed out.

"Yeah. She isn't feeling well, so she decided to take a nap."

"Isn't feeling well? But she never gets sick! Is she alright? If she is sick, you should be near her!"

"She's fine Mira." I said between gulps of my drink.

"If she is fine, then why are you worrying?" Complete change in personality right there.

"Weren't you just worried?"

"I'm not her best friend who is in love with her." She said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Mira! I'm not in love with her! Stop assuming things like that!" I felt my cheeks heat up slightly.

"Okay dragonlover." She sang.

"What the hell kind of nickname is that?" I groaned.

"Well you are both like dragons and you love her..."

"Damn it Mirajane! Why do I even try to talk to you normally?" She giggled.

Then happy popped up out of nowhere with a fish singing "You liiiiiiike heeerrrr!"

"Shut up Happy." I grumbled.

He laughed and floated on top of Mira's head to plot ways to get us together. I just hate them sometimes.

I finished my food and walked over to Erza. She was sharpening some of her swords.

"Hey Erza." I said.

"Oh. Hello Natsu." She replied. She looked around the guild and I sat down at the table with her. "Lucy isn't here. Where is she?"

"At home." She looked at me with confusion. "Sleeping." Her eyebrows furrowed. "She wasn't feeling well."

Her eyebrows shot up. "We need to take care of her!" She exclaimed. "Bring me with you." She pointed a sword at my face.

"No. It's fine. She can handle herself." She looked to me skeptically And lowered her sword.

"She never gets sick. What if someone takes her, or curses her, or hurts her, or kills-"

"She's fine Erza." I interjected. "No one would be able to get to our house anyways."

"Yeah. Where is your house?"

"A place in Magnolia."

"Too broad."

"You won't find it Erza. Lucy put a spell on it to keep people away."

"Damn it. I want to know."

I laughed. "I'll tell you something though." She leaned in closely. "It's in the woods." I whispered. She smacked the table and leaned away in defeat.

Erza has somehow made it her mission to find our house. She says that she just wants to see it, but she really wants to use our training grounds. Even though there isn't any training grounds, we just punch trees and fly to the mountains and stuff. Basically we use what's already there. Which can include wyfrogs. I shivered at the thought of those disgusting things. They are gross, oversized, slimy frogs with wings, sharp teeth and claws.

"How was the mission?" Erza asked.

"Oh you know. Some pervert wanted a kiss from Lucy, and she beat almost everyone before I got there." I replied with a bored expression.

"Who was the pervert this time?"

"Oh, it was a fat, bald guy. He was disgusting."

"Better a fat guy than a midget." She quickly glanced over to Master who was staring at Mirajane with drool pouring out of his mouth.

"Yeah." I joked. "The short perverts crawl under dresses." I paused. "Of course, there is always the pervert who strips." I pointed at Gray who was only wearing boxers. Again.

"Gray! Clothes!" Erza shouted to Gray. He screamed and ran around looking for anything to put on. I chuckled and stood up.

"I should get going. I'm probably going to have to make dinner tonight." I said, then I shivered. I'm terrible at cooking. "Bye!" I shouted to everyone in the guild as I walked out the doors.

The sun was starting to set. It's been a long day. Hopefully, I'll make something at least half-good for dinner. I slouched my shoulders. I can't cook.

Finally, I arrived at the house. Everything smelled delicious. She already cooked. I threw my arms up and peeked to the table. It was filled with food. "Thank you Lucy!" I shouted.

"Whatever." I heard as a response.

All of the food was gone in only seconds. I pouted. Lucy cooks so well!

I looked out the windows. The stars were shining brightly in the dark sky. Just like when we met. How nostalgic.

I walked over to Lucy's room and slowly opened the door. She was rolled on her back and looking over to the window. She furrowed her eyebrows lightly, and I could tell she was thinking about something. I lightly knocked on the door. She sat up slowly and smiled at me.

"Hey." She said softly. It was obvious that she only woke up a few minutes ago.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Much better." She sighed and stretched her arms over her head. She patted the spot on the bed beside her, so I walked over and plopped down. The bed shook and she giggled. I laid back and she put my head in her lap. She started to comb her fingers through my hair.

"Lucy?" I asked. She hummed in response. "Will it happen again?" She was silent for a minute.

Then she finally spoke. "Probably." She said nonchalantly. I sweat dropped. Wasn't it painful? "But it will be alright, because you are with me." She smiled gleefully and I felt my face get a little bit warmer than usual. She grabbed my hand and giggled. "Together forever, right?"

I smiled back at her childish chant. "Together forever." I confirmed.

_DONE!_

**So I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 3! I think it went well. Please review and all that goodness, because I really appreciate it! I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm finally back with another chapter of Light and Dark. I know it has been such a long time, but I hope you can forgive me. Thanks to all of my reviewers and followers, you all help motivate me to continue these stories. I hope you enjoy and I shall see you soon!**

**-BloodyTeddyBear**

**BEGIN**

_(Natsu's POV)_

"Get up."

I groaned and snuggled into the blanket.

"If you're going to be sleeping beauty, could you at least be in your own bed?"

"I'm comfortable." I whined. Arms went under my stomach and pulled me off of the bed. I landed on the floor with a loud thump. "Lucy, why do you hate me?" I pouted into the floor.

"I don't hate you, idiot. I just don't like you sleeping in my bed. Especially if there is a new S-Class mission that Erza has been eyeing for the past two hours."

I rolled into a sitting position and groaned. "Why do you need to wait for me to come with you. You could have gone earlier to get the mission and woken me up when you made lunch."

"I didn't want you sleeping in my bed." Lucy crossed her arms and scowled.

"But your bed is so comfy, and it smells like flowers." I praised.

"If you want your bed to smell nice, then you should consider washing the blankets." Lucy said as she stomped out of the room.

"I don't know how to." I shakily stood and placed my hand on the wall. My back hurt from being tossed onto the floor.

"Yes you do. I've taught you at least fifty times within the past two months." She shouted.

"I forgot?" I answered questionably as I walked to my room to change my clothes.

"Then I'll teach you again and make sure you never forget." She threatened from the living room.

"Scary." I whispered.

"I heard that."

I shivered and grabbed Happy, who was sleeping on his little hammock in the corner.

"Oh. I made breakfast." She said. I burst out of my room -after tossing Happy back onto the hammock- and into the kitchen to swallow everything whole. I patted my stomach and sighed.

"Lucy, you are a great cook. I wish you would cook everyday." I smiled at the ceiling.

"Idiot. I do cook everyday." I looked over to her scowling face. I smiled nervously.

"Oh yeah." I stuttered.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go." She grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door. Happy flew behind us while holding a fish. I wish I could fly.

"If you want to, then go ahead. Just don't cause a ruckus." Lucy replied to my wish. I bounced up and put magic into my back after saying the invisibility spell. I felt my back grow heavy from my wings and I flew into the sky towards the guild.

There was a cool breeze drifting through the sky. It is going to rain later.

'Hurry up.' Lucy spoke in my mind. I grumbled and flapped my wings faster to get to the guild. I landed in the forest and put my wings away. I walked to the front doors of the guild to meet with Lucy.

"Why won't you let me teach you to teleport?" She crossed her arms and smacked the back of her head against the door. "It will come in handy one day."

"It isn't as fun as flying." I replied. I pushed open the door and hopped up to the second floor while greeting everyone. I looked at the job board as I waited for Lucy to take the job and get it approved.

"Erza, look what I got!" Lucy taunted as she stuck the paper in Erza's face. "I know you wanted it, but you knew something was suspicious about it." She chuckled. "Well, we are leaving now." Lucy grabbed my arm and teleported us to an island.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"I forgot to tell you the quest. It's about islanders being under a curse. The reward is 400,000 jewels and a necklace with a dragon scale. I have no idea what the curse actually is, but I'm curious."

"Curse?" I mumbled. Lucy firmly gripped my hair and pulled me behind her to a wooden gate.

"Here it is." She said. "Hello there!" She shouted.

A man looked over the gate and grumbled. "What do you want?"

"We are from Fairy Tail. We accepted the job!"

The man's eyes widened and he opened the gate after announcing our arrival. An old man that I heard as the mayor, walked up to us. "Fairy Tail?" I nodded and so did Lucy. "Thank you for accepting our request. You see, the people of this island have been cursed. We want you to break it."

"What is the curse?" Lucy asked.

All of the people pulled away part of their clothing to reveal a misshapen limb. I nodded and my eyebrows furrowed. All of their minds have blocked large parts of their memories. Something has caused that, but what?

"Moon drip." Lucy mumbled. I looked at her and she pointed at the sky. It was more purple than usual. Why would there be moon drip in a place like this? Someone else must be causing it. I glanced at the islanders and smiled.

"Don't worry everyone! We will fix this for you!" I assured. I waved my hand and followed Lucy into the woods. She led us to a temple and causally walked inside.

The walls were cracked and the pillars were smashed to pieces.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"Someone used Time Ark magic here." Lucy replied. I turned my head and noticed that she was observing a fallen piece of the roof. She tossed it behind her and continued walking. I followed.

"Lucy, I feel something weird."

"The moon drip is getting to you, huh? Don't worry about it, you will probably only turn into a dragon and maybe destroy this temple." She said nonchalantly.

"Wh-what? Why would I destroy this temple?" I afraid to know the answer.

"You might lose control of yourself for a little bit, not too bad." She started down the staircase.

"Great." A slapped my palm on my forehead and ran after her. We ended in a cold cave underground. I noticed goosebumps on Lucy's arms. I lit my hand on fire and held it between us.

"Thanks." She muttered. We continued through the cave and found small puddles and melting ice. Ice Make ice, like Gray's. "Why would ice make magic be in a place like this?" There were large boulders surrounding an oversized block of ice. "Oh."

"Oh, what?" I looked into the ice to see... "Oh."

"Delioria. That's what killed Ur, Gray's teacher." Lucy said.

"That explains the ice, but is it melting because of the moon drip?" I questioned.

"Most likely. It seems that someone is trying to resurrect this 'immortal' demon." She added air quotes to 'immortal'. "What a shame, so much hard work to have moon drip melt an ice make mage's ice when the demon is already dead."

"It's dead?"

"It's been dead since Ur used her magic on it."

"Why did someone want to bring it back?"

"I'm guessing that Lyon Vastia wanted to kill it for himself and prove that he was better than his teacher."

"The other apprentice?" I smelled the ice make Mage behind us.

"Isn't that right, Lyon?" She questioned.

"Shit..." He cursed under his breath. I walked over to his shivering figure and kicked him lightly.

"Your plan failed, Lyon." I said. "Do you want to go fight Gray, now?" I knocked him out after he told his followers to retreat.

He groaned as I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. I dropped him in front of Lucy so she could tie him up and stick a note on his head. I didn't have a chance to read it before she teleported him away.

"I wonder where that time arc Mage went." Lucy questioned.

We returned to the village to collect our reward and heal their memories. The necklace had a fake white dragon scale on it. The village head said that he bought the scale believing it was real.

Lucy teleported us home as the sun was setting and the rain was pouring.

We walked into the house and I dried us off with my fire magic. I changed into pajamas as Lucy made dinner. I patted Happy on the head while he slept in his hammock in my room. Dinner was as delicious as usual and Lucy went to her room to sleep after she ate. I cleaned the dishes and returned to my room as well. I snuggled into my blankets but I still felt weird from the moon drip.

At midnight, I snuck into Lucy's room as quietly as possible.

"What?" She groaned as I pulled the blankets to the side to slide into the bed.

"Can't sleep." I whispered. I laid down and flipped the blankets over my shoulder.

"The moon drip is still effecting you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alright then." She turned onto her side and fell asleep. I sighed and let sleep overcome me as well.

_-morning-_

"Get up, princess." Lucy shouted from the kitchen. I fell onto the ground abruptly and moaned. Why can't the floor be made of clouds?

Lucy stormed in and grabbed the back of my neck to throw me out of the door of her room. I landed on my butt and slouched to lay down again. She cleaned her room and stomped over in front of me. She bent down and whispered threateningly in my ear. "Get up, you lazy bastard, or I'll cut your fingers off." I shrieked and clutched my fingers while running to the kitchen to eat and pout.

"You're so cruel, Lucy." I cried as I stuffed my face with food. "You let Happy be lazy, why not me?"

"Happy gets his own food and doesn't bother me." She reasoned. She picked up a plate of fruit and sat on the couch to eat.

"But-" I began, but she cut me off with a growl. I whimpered and continued eating.

After finishing our food and changing into normal clothes, we headed off to the guild.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Lucy." I said. I smelled metal near the guild.

"Me too. Lets go." She grabbed my hand and teleported us to the front of the guild.

My eyes widened in surprise. "What happened...?" I asked. The guild was splintering, burning, and had a large rain cloud hovering over it.

"It seems like a guild war is in our near future." She crossed her arms and we walked inside of the guild and down into the basement level.

**DONE**

**Well, there's a chapter after such a long wait. Sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this to come out. Please review and all that goodness. I hope you enjoyed and I shall see you soon! **

**-BloodyTeddyBear**


End file.
